Zeb
Zeb is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues. After supposedly being blasted through a plothole, he fell into PPC Headquarters and was immediately recruited. He is written by Iximaz. History Zeb first came into existence as a bit of code in a Pokémon Diamond Nuzlocke Rina once played. He was apparently quite the fighter, having single-handedly defeated Gym Leaders Maylene and Crasher Wake. But, on Iron Island, a run-in with an exploding Graveler resulted in his death— except, he wasn't quite dead. The explosion threw Zeb through a plothole into the Sunflower Official's office, and he was immediately assigned to RC 3-Apple-14. In-game, when he 'died', Rina simply dropped him in the PC Box, figuring that was that. Appearance Zeb looks like just about any Luxray, standing at about four feet tall at the shoulder. He has a thick, dark gray mane, yellow and red eyes, and a pelt in shades of bright blue, dark gray, and yellow. He also has a long tail that ends in a four-pointed star, which comes in handy when his large paws prove too unwieldy to use the console's keyboard. His left ear is somewhat torn, a reminder that not quite all of him made it through the plothole that saved his life. He wears a black collar with a Universal Translator and the DMS Flash Patch. In human form, Zeb measures about six foot one with a lanky form and swarthy skin. Probably due to the nature of his home continuum, he is somewhat of a bishounen with dark gray hair and yellow eyes. He usually wears a blue and yellow striped long-sleeve shirt and dark gray jeans, and finishes the ensemble with a black leather jacket and combat boots. Personality Although Zeb didn't exactly die, his memories say he did, and nobody could easily forget exploding. He is consequently very timid, prone to jumping at sudden or loud noises, and he doesn't like being touched unexpectedly. He is terrified of caves and Gravelers, and is very suspicious of large piles of rock. He suffers from PTSD and night terrors, and is a regular visitor to FicPsych. That being said, his naïveté makes him strangely level-headed while on missions, and he reacts almost unusually calmly to canon breaches. He is very soft-spoken and polite and has proven to be a quick study, mastering bipedal locomotion within minutes and picking up on minor canon details on first reads. This may or may not have something to do with Pokémon being able to instantly learn new moves. Zeb never learned to read (and still hasn't— his Universal Translator does all the work) so he never got the chance in his past life to develop a taste for good literature. He considers The Inheritance Cycle the finest series ever written, though he is also very fond of'' Harry Potter'' and Animorphs (among other things), so there may be hope for him yet. As a Luxray, Zeb's favorite means of attack is his moveset (Thunder Wave, Thunder Fang, Discharge, Crunch), and he wields a pair of knives as a human. Timeline April 2015 *Falls into HQ *Is partnered with Rina Mission Reports Missions are listed in chronological order. Partnered with Rina # "Zeb" (Interlude) # "He Was Practically Asking For It" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues